


何人如我爱你-2

by roroo373



Series: 何人如我爱你 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/pseuds/roroo373





	何人如我爱你-2

门铃叮铃铃响，金道英去开门，门外是郑在玹。他很惊讶，毕竟他好好地给男朋友发过kkt说自家弟弟生病了要推掉约会，男朋友也好好地回复了，所以现在站在门外的男朋友又是哪个平行时空穿越过来的小傻子呢？  
郑在玹朝他扬手里提的袋子。来帮你照顾廷祐，叔叔阿姨不在家，你做的饭可不怎么好吃。  
金道英一边跟他拌嘴一边放他进门，金廷祐裹着小毯子贴着退烧贴缩在沙发上，见到郑在玹开口喊，在玹哥，你怎么来了。  
他说我做饭不好吃怕饿着你。金道英没好气地说。你说我做饭好吃不好吃。  
哥做的都好吃。金廷祐笑眯眯的，金道英很满意，用手肘撞郑在玹。郑在玹也不在意。那今天你会吃到更好吃的。他把袋子交给金道英让他先进厨房，金廷祐的笑脸在哥哥消失在门后的一刻迅速退散，两个人在客厅对视。这是那次金廷祐给郑在玹发邮件以后，两个人第一次见面。  
要快点好起来哦。郑在玹笑着说。  
谢谢关心。金廷祐回答。  
晚饭做得很丰盛，三个人围在餐桌旁，金道英坐在主人位，左手金廷祐，右手郑在玹。金道英给金廷祐夹菜，郑在玹就给金道英夹菜。金道英说呀你别给我夹这么多，郑在玹说你太瘦了，胖一点好，哥。  
郑在玹从正式交往以后就很少叫他哥，十次里有九次都是在床上喊的，这么一叫连带着前面那句太瘦了胖一点都显得有点意味深长，金道英便在桌底下踢了他一脚。郑在玹也不恼，笑得和煦，坐他对面的金廷祐低头扒饭，他也听出了郑在玹的弦外之音，而且他知道得比金道英更多，这声哥是个挑衅，当着他面的挑衅。  
我也是他的弟弟，而且我才是正牌男朋友。郑在玹举手投足都带着这样的气息，这让金廷祐很是烦躁。  
吃完饭洗了碗，三个人和和乐乐看了会电视剧，金道英掐着时间给金廷祐喂了感冒药后赶他去睡觉。金廷祐可怜巴巴的，但还是乖乖地听话起身，只是张开手要金道英给他一个抱抱。他哥哥爽快地起身搂紧他，还习惯性地在他脸颊边印了一个bobo，金廷祐嘴上说呀，哥，你小心被我传染，脸上的笑却一点也不像在担心这种事。  
郑在玹在一边插嘴，我嫉妒了哦。  
金道英转脸说教他，我跟我弟弟bobo你嫉妒什么，你别乱说话。然后目送金廷祐回房。  
他俩把电视音量调小，继续看电视剧。恋爱情节演了半小时，郑在玹挤过来，手在金道英腿上摸来摸去，被他没好气地打走。你干嘛你。  
我都来帮你做饭洗碗了，该有点奖励吧？郑在玹凑到他耳朵边上吹气。  
我可没让你来。  
本来说好了要去吃饭看电影然后回我家的……他男朋友跟没了骨头似的靠在他身上，嗓音甜腻得像情人节的巧克力。实验室好累，我坚持了一个多星期就盼着跟你周末约会呢，你为了照顾弟弟放了我鸽子，男朋友也要哄的啊。  
金道英本来心里就挺不好意思的，被他这么一提，态度软了大半，任由郑在玹细细密密地吻他发烫的耳廓和下颚。那回我房间啊。你不会想在这里吧？  
在这里有什么不好的。郑在玹的手挪到了金道英的家居裤边边上。  
金道英整个人惊得像只兔子，差点要当场跳起来，被郑在玹强行按回怀里吻嘴唇。男孩被他吻得迷糊，嘴里念叨着jae，jae，我们回我房间吧，这里不舒服，做完还要清理……  
我来清理，窗帘已经拉上了，而且廷祐吃了感冒药肯定已经睡着了，只要你小声一点就可以了。郑在玹像催眠一样哄着他，让金道英跨在自己身上，顺手把他的裤子扒了下来，抚慰着他前端。  
金道英扶着他的肩膀喘息。你……你把电视声调大一点。  
好好好。郑在玹拿干净的手按大了两格音量，然后从自己的裤兜里摸出早就准备好的袋装润滑剂和避孕套。  
他扶着金道英的腰，看金道英明明爽得整个人都软了，还要努力自己动起来。郑在玹来回摸着他的后背和腰窝，偶尔掐一把金道英的屁股让他再动得快一点。哥，哥，你看着我。他喊金道英。  
对方迷离着垂下头看他，眼眶里满是生理性的泪水。  
哥，叫我名字好不好。  
jae……？  
叫全名。  
郑、郑在玹……  
他主动抬腰，一下撞在金道英的敏感区，对方腿一抖，直接坐了下来，让结合进入到前所未有的深度。两个人都忍不住叹息了一声，金道英整个人都在抖，被郑在玹又托了起来。  
哥，跟你在做的人是谁？他再一次发问，仿佛塞壬在诱惑着水手。  
你……金道英想开口骂，但郑在玹没给他机会，开始摆起腰，他被顶得连呻吟都碎成音节，伴着家里客厅熟悉的光景和电视里的台词声，羞耻心催得感官都敏感百倍，他想叫出声，但又顾忌着家里不止他们两个人，只能咬着唇，眼泪流了整脸。  
郑在玹拉下他吻他的唇，又向下吻过他滚动的喉结。道英哥，告诉我吧，跟你在做爱的人是谁？  
……是你……  
我是谁？  
郑在玹……  
你喜欢的人是谁？  
你……烦不烦……呜！  
郑在玹掐着他快要射出来的前端。好好说，喜欢谁？  
金道英煎熬得像要当场融化，他抖着声音一遍遍地说，在玹，郑在玹，jae，是你。  
他的男朋友满意地放开他，他忍不住射在郑在玹的小腹上，然后整个人被搂着继续承受郑在玹的顶弄。他脑袋乱成一片，没有注意到郑在玹不像平时一样在做爱的时候吻他，而是蹭着他的脸，视线越过他肩头。  
他的视线彼端，是金廷祐的房间，房门开了一条缝，金道英永远不会知道，这扇门从他背过身的那一刻，就一直开着。  
但郑在玹知道。  
他笑了。


End file.
